


May I Have This Dance?

by WolfjawsWriter



Series: The Other Guy [1]
Category: Lockwood & Co. - Jonathan Stroud
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 10:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15241080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfjawsWriter/pseuds/WolfjawsWriter
Summary: Lucy is having a bad time at the Fittes 50 Anniversary Party, and Quill decides to make a move on her.





	May I Have This Dance?

Needless to say, I wasn’t enjoying the party.

Just like he said since we got the invitation, Lockwood gave himself to the task of meeting and talking with anyone who could be a future client for the company, and was currently chattering with a man that seemed older than he meant to show, with a mustache that almost resembled Barnes, and his wife, who, with all that jewelry and the excessive flowers on her dress, looked like the winning mare of the state’s greatest race.

George had managed to find some scientist and researchers among the crowd and had earnestly joined in their conversation about Visitors-know-what.

As for myself, I was eagerly waiting for the clock to strike our marked hour so we could leave the Fittes House and I could change into something confortable. Dresses are not my thing.

 

“I see Lockwood doesn’t take proper care of his employees” 

 

“Kipps” the irritable sound of his voice was engraved to my memory, and I swear that if he ever became a Visitor, and Lockwood and Co. had to solve his case, I would recognize his dead, petulant and curt voice! And I would turn right back and leave his ghost be miserable!

 

“Why so lonely Miss Carlyle?” He looked down to where I sat, rappier on my hands.

 

“No particular reason” I tried myself to do as Lockwood always did and remain calm, but his stupid face alone was able to get on my nerves. He sat down on a chair, smiling confidently and focused on me, amused and rhythmically tapping at the table as the musicians played behind us.

 

“It is a great party, is it not? Have you ever seen the Fittes House inside, Miss Carlyle?”

 

“Yes, it is a nice gala, I must say, and no, I had not seen the Fittes’ House from inside before”

 

“It is a pity we’re on a party, then, I would have liked to show you around the place myself”

 

“I doubt that’d ever be posible” I fixed myself on my rappier, intently listening for the clock to strike, but time seemed to be against me tonight. Thinking he finally got bored of me, I watched Kipps stand from my peripheral sight, but my view was blocked by a hand reaching towards me.

 

“May I have this dance?” I almost fell from my chair, looking at Kipps smile at me so gently, expecting me to take his hand.

 

“I can’t.”

 

“Why not?” The question was kind.

 

“I’ve never done it before” 

 

“Well, you can’t know if you are good or not then! I insist”

 

“Fine” I stood and softly _(tremblingly)_ took his hand “I won’t make myself responsable for any flat toes you might end up with”

 

“I’ll take that risk” He guided me to the dance floor, avoiding the many other _(and older)_ couples as they moved about and stopped when we reached a more clear area. He extended my arm with his and placed my other hand on his shoulder, afterwards reaching his free hand to my upper hip, softly placing it there, and suddenly I wasn’t sure why I agreed to this. Next, he smoothly pulled me closer to him, our stomachs centimeters away from each other “follow my lead, if you can”

 

His feet started moving and I had trouble coursing after him, but soon found it was simpler than I thought; Kipps’ movements were methodical and synchronized with the music, I just had to adjust to the routine; 1 2 2 3, 1 2 2 3, 1 2 2 3, 1 2 3 4, repeat. 

 

“pray, Miss Carlyle, or Lucy?” His voice was hushed since we weren’t apart from each other, and I found myself a little embarrassed.

 

“Either would do”

 

“You look stunning” and I felt like every ghost vanished from the earth; hot. He purred those words near my ear and my stomach tightened.

 

“I dare to disagree” he frowned.

 

“Didn’t Lockwood or Cubbins expressed it?” My silence lingered and the music changed, becoming faster and tuneful.

 

“Lockwood did said I looked delightful” my arm was raised and Kipps’ hand left my hip, giving me a spin I wasn’t expecting, and I surely would have fell with those stupid high heels if he hadn’t locked his hand on my hip again.

 

“I think Lockwood underrated your beauty, Lucy” I spun away and suddenly back to him, my back now almost resting on his chest, my arms crossed across my own, our hands intertwined.

 

“I don’t think it is anything remarkable”

 

“Then you must be blind” 

 

“That could also be you” I was facing him again, as we now waltzed vividly across the dance floor, the music now much faster and gayer.

 

“Hold to my shoulders” it was no more than a purr, and his hand left mine, swiftly moving to my hip, as my hand to his shoulder, and the ground vanished from my feet. My whole body felt like I was on ghost-lock even though I was only looking at his eyes; the same eyes that always looked down on me mockingly, now looking at me like I was an important member of society, a Lady of some sort that was desired by every man on the land. We spun around a little, with me still high on the air, Kipps hands steadily on my hips, his fingers softly enclosing on my blue and black dress “my offer still stands”

 

I was back to the ground.

 

“I said I am happy where I am” The banging of the clock made me remember what was happening around me and what I was supposed to be waiting for “I must go”

 

“I hope to have a chance like this again” his hand still clasped around mine “you’re a terrific dancer, Lucy, by the way” I pulled from the embrace and ran towards the door, finding George and Lockwood were already there.

 

“We need to go!”

 

 

**—————Kipps—————**

 

The look on his eyes was priceless.

It had been hard for me to find a proper way to do this, after all, it is a real challenge to get Lockwood to show anything other than politeness and goodwill. However, even though opportunities showed up everyday, the likes of _this_ one was something, from The Other Side, some would say.

 

“…t is anything remarkable” I spun her back to face me, giving my gentlest smile yet.

 

“Then you must be blind” And he was looking.

 

“That could also be you” I couldn’t really see with who he'd been talking to, what I could see was Lockwood’s anger flaring, beaming, bursting out of his eyes as he looked our way.

 

“Hold to my shoulders” Lifting her was like lifting a couple of rappiers; lighter than you thought, pleasant and enchanting. However, I kept my eyes on her’s, I couldn’t let him know I was watching him. 

 

There was something genuinely charming about Lucy and dancing with her that I couldn’t shake off, yet I couldn’t pinpoint it.

 

“My offer still stands” I placed her back down.

 

“I said I am happy where I am” For now. “I must go”

 

“I hope to have this chance again” Happy for now “You’re a terrific dancer, Lucy, by the way”

 

Soon, Lucy Carlyle, soon.

You will be happier.


End file.
